This invention relates to an improved shaver, and more particularly to a shaver having a clipper for clipping or trimming nose hairs.
Conventionally, shavers can serve only one function of shaving. The shaver who wants to trim his nose hair after shaving a scissors of which the sharp blade edges or pionts may hurt internal skin of his nose. To this end, the inventor has attemped to make an improved shaver to overcome the drawbacks of a known shaver.